Why Mabel is Afraid of Claymation
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Dipper and Soos are cleaning up in the Mystery Stack when the latter asks the young boy why Mabel is afraid of stop-motion animation. Dipper then proceeds to tell the tale, involving a certain horror movie... This is my first GF story, so cut me some slack!


**Okay, I know I mentioned that I will do a Gravity Falls story, but this is not the story that I told you all in my profile. this is a oneshot I quickly conceived of overnight. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Summary: We all know that Mabel is afraid of stop-motion animation or Claymation for short. But why is she afraid of it? Dipper explains the reason of why Mabel's frightened of the animation style and it all links to a certain horror movie...**

**Rating: K**

**I don't own Gravity Falls or Coraline. Alex Hirsch (GF) and Neil Gaiman (C), the original author of the book do. I don't own the director of the movie, but I don't own the movie either.**

**ENJOY!**

This is talking and the current timeline.

_This is flashbacks and thinking._

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful, quiet afternoon at the Mystery Shack, an infamous tourist trap in the little town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The shack is owned by the local conman, Stan Pines, his niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and two close friends, well workers, Wendy Corduroy and Soos. As of the moment, inside the shack, Dipper and Soos were cleaning up the place after a busy day of selling merchandise to dumb tourists.<p>

"Do-do-do, sweeping the shelves." Soos hummed as he swished a feather duster over the various items carefully. Dipper didn't hear him as he swept the wooden floor and rug with a broom, clearing it of dust. He was so busy in his work that he almost didn't hear the large man-child ask him a question.

"Hey, dude, I've been meaning to ask you this, but why is Mabel afraid of stop-motion animation? Well, other than the fact that we almost got turned into clay the other day, you know what I mean?" Soos asked, looking at the short preteen boy in response. The latter stopped sweeping, and sighed.

"Well, it's not really my story to tell." Dipper replied, leaning on the broom handle. But then he noticed Soos staring right back at him with wide, puppy-dog eyes and Dipper sighed, knowing that all-too-familiar look from his sister many times. "But I don't think Mabel will mind if I tell you the story."

"Yes! Thanks, bro!" Soos cried, pumping his fist. He placed the feather duster on the shelf and leaned against the wall, waiting for Dipper to begin.

The smart boy closed his brown eyes momentarily, as if trying to remember the past event. "It all started about five years ago, when we were seven, there was this movie that came out that Mabel wanted to watch..."

_"...Dipper, Dipper, look, look, look!" An exuberant, plucky girl with brown hair and eyes called for her brother, the latter being completely engrossed in a racecar videogame. He paused the game and looked up to his slightly older twin sister, who was literally jumping up and down in excitement. "Come look and see!"_

_"Is it that movie that's coming out?" He asked, putting down the game player. Mabel's eyes grew wide and nodded rapidly. The brown-haired boy sighed and continued, "Mabel, I've seen that commercial a billion times now, I don't need to watch it again. Besides, it doesn't exactly seem very kid-friendly." _

_"Oh you know, trailers can be so misleading, Dipper. Besides, it has a cat!" Mabel retorted, hugging her kitten plush toy tightly to emphasize her point. Her brother groaned and turned off his videogame, returning the TV to the regular channels. "But I advise that we shouldn't watch the movie. It looks pretty scary."_

_Mabel gave him a light punch in the arm in response to the comment. "Come on, what's so scary about cats and dolls and buttons?" She questioned in her high voice, plopping down on the couch. Dipper rolled his eyes while scanning the channels, waiting for the commercial to pop up._

_"I'm still not sure about that movie."_

* * *

><p><em>Many months passed by and the twins are now celebrating their eighth birthday. After a full day of a fun birthday party, it was Mabel's turn to open her presents, since Dipper already opened all of his. She was carefully unwrapping a particularly little, thin package decorated with pretty pink paper and a shiny red bow. The present revealed to be a movie, the movie that made Mabel squeal in delight. She hugged her brother who was caught completely off-guard by it.<em>

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she squeezed her brother to death. _

_After a few moments of hugging, she finally released her hold on Dipper, whose face was a bit blue from lack of oxygen. He wheezed in reply, "Don't mention it. You were practically begging me for almost a year to get you that movie ever since you watched the first trailer. But first, I'm asking you to read the warnings first before watching it. I'm still a bit uneasy about the film."_

_"Dipper, lighten up. There's nothing super scary about it.' Now can we watch it, pretty please?" She asked, casting him her infamous "puppy-dog eyes" look. _

_The brother eventually gave up the argument, replying, "It's our birthday after all. Fine, I'll put it in." He got up, grabbed the movie cover while casting a suspicious look at it and plopped the disc into the DVD player. He returned to the couch where his sister had already occupied it with her stuffed animals and a bright blue blanket. Dipper gave a miniscule grin before joining her on the couch, holding the remote control._

_"If you get scared, just look away, okay?" He stated to his sister, the latter giving a curt nod in return, not really paying her full attention to him. He closed his eyes before pressing the play button, ready to enjoy the movie, "Coraline."_

* * *

><p>"And then what happened?" Soos asked, completely fixated on Dipper's story. The lad gave a slight shudder, remembering the horrors in that movie that scared him a bit.<p>

"Well, when it ended, I looked over at my sister and she had hidden herself in her toys, completely frightened from the film. I wasn't surprised, but I still felt sorry for her, especially since she loves her own toys a lot. She had a nightmare that night and we never watched that movie again. I still regret buying it for her."

"Wow, now I know why she's afraid of stop-motion animation. But why isn't she afraid of buttons?" Soos asked, returning to his work.

Dipper laughed in return of the question. "I asked her that question one day and her response was that the buttons on her toy animals makes them cute and not scary. I still don't quite understand her logic as of today, but considering the adventure we've been through this entire summer, one thing's for sure."

"And what is that, bro?"

"She's still the brave sister I know." Dipper replied, grinning genuinely. Suddenly, the back door opened, revealing Stan Pines in his white shirt, underwear and slippers. He noticed his nephew leaning on the broom handle, not working.

"Dipper, get back to sweeping the floor! I want this place spotless and shiny! And when you're done, take the trash to the curb and wash the windows! And Soos, be careful with the merchandise! If anything falls, I will not raise your allowance for a month!"

Dipper quickly went back to his job, giving a slight glare to his uncle who walked out of the room. _"I wonder what happens if I put that movie in with his oldies collection..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this probably wasn't my best writing, but hey, it's a oneshot. Don't expect it to be very long. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review! Constructive criticism and positive views are welcome, but I WILL NOT ACCCEPT FLAMES! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, it's hard to write a GF story. In fact, this is my first GF story, so please be nice, okay? I hope this explains why Mabel is afraid of Claymation. *Author munches cookie*<strong>


End file.
